Last Night
by Melanie Stryders
Summary: Meu ex-namorado acabou tornando-se um sádico que não agüentou muito tempo sem mim. Eu não poderia fugir, não de um ex-namorado assim. Mas dessa vez Edward estaria comigo.
1. Controvérsia

**Capítulo I – Controvérsia.**

Corri mais do que meus pulmões poderiam agüentar, até não avistar a figura que me perseguia. Parei em frente ao hotel em que estava hospedada e comecei a respirar.

Ele não queria me pegar, ou me matar – ainda não havia decidido qual era pior. Se quisesse tal façanha iria ele mesmo fazer o serviço. Ao contrário, ficava mandando seus frágeis subordinados atrás de mim.

A porta foi destrancada fazendo um leve "click", e então se abriu. Apesar de ser dia, Forks estava nublada e chuviscava um pouco, o que tornava o quarto ainda mais impossível de se enxergar algo.

-Bella... – A voz perfeita e aveludada era um convite encantador para entrar no quarto e nunca mais sair. – Você parece cansada.

Edward passou o braço pela minha cintura e me carregou. O ar que agora se tornara mil vezes mais difícil de achar meus pulmões, não estavam assim por causa da corrida.

-Outro perseguidor. – Edward congelou no meio do quarto a caminho da cama. Sua pele fria em contato com a minha me fazia tremer. – Não se preocupe, esse era um simples humano.

-Bella, no seu mundo, humanos são bem perigosos. – Ele continuou a andar até a beira da cama, onde se sentou comigo em seu colo.

-Falando assim o _meu_ mundo parece até seguro! – Edward trincou os dentes e parou de respirar.

-Se eu soubesse onde _ele_ está... – Ele parou, provavelmente não poderia dizer com palavras o que faria. Eu apertei meu rosto contra seu braço.

-É só uma questão de tempo... – Eu tentei alivia-lo um pouco.

-Com Victória ao seu lado... – Ele respirou fundo e pousou sua mão em minha testa. – Ele pode fugir para sempre.

-Há! Eu tenho um jeito mais fácil de fazer tudo isso acabar. – Edward rugiu. Ele odiava a idéia em que a azarada Isabella deixasse de ser humana.

-Bella, não há nada de errado com você assim. – Ele beijou minha testa com seus lábios frios e me deitou na cama pondo-se em cima de mim, sem deixar que seu peso me esmagasse. –Você é incrivelmente linda assim.

-E incrivelmente frágil! – Eu lhe disse pondo minhas mãos em seu rosto perfeito. – Edward, não quer um pouco de sossego?

-Eu irei resolver esse seu problema à minha maneira Bella. – Ele disse e segurou uma de minhas mãos na cama. Seu rosto ficou irritando, deixando meu coração hiperativo. – Eu a arranquei de James por puro egoísmo. E não posso te fazer perder mais nada.

Eu ia protestar contra ele. Quem começou um namoro e ingênuo com um vampiro três anos atrás fui eu, que culpa ele tinha por eu me apaixonar por um outro vampiro?

Embora fosse inútil claro. Eu estava impossibilitada de dizer qualquer coisa, os lábios deles já se encontravam por cima dos meus, me tirando o pouco fôlego que ainda me restava. Meu coração parecia enorme e esmagava meu peito procurando por mais espaço.

Seus lábios estavam cautelosos como sempre e meu coração implorava por mais. Então a inconsciência me agarrou.

Eu desmaiei, aquilo estava se tornando um rotina.

Procurei minha voz.

-Viu o que eu disse... Muito frágil. – Eu mal consegui ouvir, mas o ouvi rir.

**Fim do primeiro capítulo.**

Olá pessoas! Enfim, postando a nova fic que falei! Ficou meio sem sentido o primeiro capítulo, mas eu precisava fazer uma cena rápida de Edward e Bella. E bem, o James vai ter uma participação boa, assim como Alice e Jasper. Rose e Emmet não vão aparecer muito. Espero que gostem!

Review! :x


	2. Chapter 2

**Obs:** Vocês provavelmente vão estranhar, porque os personagens irão mudar muito ok? Mas esperem até lerem o capítulo para entender.

**2. Mudados. **

Edward foi embora, não para sempre, mas saiu em uma viagem. Sendo ele um cavaleiro fez de tudo para me deixar protegida em sua ausência. Tudo mesmo, em nenhum momento do dia eu ficaria sozinha. Mas ainda assim era preocupante. Edward estaria bem, ele era um vampiro, muito forte e que lia mentes, minha maior preocupação era comigo. O que eu poderia fazer contra James?

Só de olhar naqueles olhos vermelhos eu saberia que estava perdida. Três anos com ele e eu o conhecia melhor que Victória, lógico. Ele não era um bom perdedor – se ver por outros lados ele também não era um bom vencedor – e eu estar com Edward significava que ele havia perdido. Tenho que admitir que amar James não foi umas das escolhas mais espertas que eu já fiz. Por mais que hoje eu seja só mais um troféu a ser conquistado para ele, eu não seria capaz de fazer mal algum a ele.

Ok, afirmação idiota, eu não sou capaz de ferir ele.

Desviei meu olhar da lousa e pousei-o na janela, estava exatamente do jeito que Edward imaginara. Alice me seguia em todos os lugares, até enquanto eu lecionava! Parada aqui no meio da sala de aula me confundia com um de meus alunos de seis anos. Não era possível mesmo, tudo em que eles acreditavam, absolutamente tudo, vinha me assombrar. Vampiros e lobisomens era apenas o começo.

Alice era pequena até para nós humanos, mas ela tinha algo que não a deixava ser confundida. Ela não falava, tinha algo em sua personalidade que não a deixava falar, uma vez Edward me contou sobre isso. Tinha algo a ver com sua vida humana, lógico ela nunca havia contado isso a ele. Mas as coisas funcionavam assim: Edward salvou a vida de Alice, assim ela devia a ele. Ou seja, ela devia a mim também.

Senti a barra do meu vestido sendo puxada, não era preciso ser um gênio para saber que algum dos alunos precisava ir ao banheiro.

- Tia Bella, tia Bella! – a voz baixa e tímida era claramente de um menino. Abaixei-me para ficar de sua altura.

- Que foi pequeno Jasper? – ele corou apertando ainda mais as pequenas mãozinhas no meu vestido, seus olhos azuis agora envergonhados combinavam perfeitamente com o cabelo loiro que caia até seus olhos.

-Eu – ele hesitou de novo, deixando sua face ainda mais adorável. – preciso ir ao banheiro. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- E qual o problema nisso? – sussurrei sorrindo de novo para ele. – Sabe que não há vergonha nisso.

- Posso ir? – eu acenei com a cabeça e ele abriu a porta indo ao banheiro.

A maioria dos dias passava exatamente assim, era fácil lidar com as **minhas **crianças, elas raramente brigavam. Mesmo assim, quando o sinal soou anunciando o fim das aulas eu senti alivio. Era o aviso de que agora eu iria pra casa, local onde Alice não tinha permissão para entrar. Também significava que eu não teria que ir a um hotel de beira de esquina, o que era ótimo.

Recolhi minhas coisas de cima da mesa e parei na porta esperando cada aluno passar. Alguns puxavam a barra do vestido como comprimento, outros davam um tchau bem audível incentivando os outros. O último a passar foi Jasper, ele era sempre o último, pelo menos quando Alice vinha me buscar. Sempre me acompanhava até a saída sem dizer uma palavra.

Chegamos ao estacionamento e ele como sempre saiu correndo para os braços de sua mãe, enquanto eu fui até Alice, ela continuava exatamente na mesma posição que a duas horas atrás. Dei uma tapinha em seu ombro em forma de comprimento, mas ela nem se moveu, esperou eu entrar no carro para me seguir.

Alice era quieta, mas não era desagradável, eu gostava disso. Ela sempre colocava algum CD dela para não deixar o silêncio pairando no ar. Dirigia sempre de olhos na estrada sem nunca desviar o olhar.

Algo chamava mais atenção em minha casa hoje. Não era o fato de que a cor dela estava totalmente diferente – como uma casa rosa fica azul da manhã para a noite? -, o que chamava a minha atenção era o fato do volvo prata incrivelmente familiar estar estacionado na frente dela. Olhei para Alice que ainda encarava a estrada.

- Ele voltou?! – eu praticamente berrei em seu ouvido, mas ela nem se mexeu. Após alguns segundos ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Não esperei ela estacionar o carro, assim que ela deu uma brecha destravei a porta e sai voando pelo jardim até a porta de casa, com alguns tropeções claro. Parei antes de abrir a porta e ajeitei meu cabelo, não que fizesse alguma diferença, continuaria aquele bolo de nós do mesmo jeito.

Antes de conseguir pegar minhas chaves a porta foi aberta.

- Senti saudades. – ele suspirou enquanto eu suspirava já com a cabeça apoiada em seu tórax. O cheiro que vinha dele era extremamente doce, extremamente diferente de antes. Ele havia mudado drasticamente. Afastei-me para olhar seus olhos e tive minha teoria confirmada. Ali começava a mudança: eles estavam vermelhos.

- Eu perdi algo Edward? – se ele havia mudado de dieta e me daria uma dentada a qualquer momento pelo menos queria estar preparada, a menos que ele me matasse é claro.

- Sim, várias coisas. O mais importante é que não temos mais tempo Bella, eles estão vindo. – um milhão de perguntas invadiu minha cabeça, para começar quem eram "eles"?

- Espere aí, não temos mais tempo para o quê Edward? – tentei acalma-lo segurando seu rosto, esses olhos vermelhos nunca me assustariam. Não esses.

- Temos que te transformar Bella, temos que falar com Carlisle e fugir daqui! Assim que estiver transformada e controlada voltamos para matar James, eu juro.

Não tinha oposições a me transformar, nunca, isso significava ter Edward pra sem ao meu lado – ok, talvez esse seja o significado de casamento. Mas eu precisava de um tempo para me despedir, quem sabe, algumas horas já era o suficiente.

- Agora, nesse exato minuto? – ele não respondeu, continuou apenas a me fitar com seus novos olhos. – Eu quero ficar como você Edward, só me dê alguns dias!

- Precisa de quanto tempo?

- Dois dias, peço demissão da escola e forjamos minha morte, seremos discretos pelo menos. – ele fez uma cara de dor quando pronunciei a palavra morte, ele estava diferente, mas ainda era o mesmo, eu espero.

- Dois dias, antes que James e eles nos alcancem.

- Então, por hoje, vai ficar aqui certo? – disse passando por ele e indo até a cozinha, passar o dia com crianças de seis anos pode dar fome.

- Por hoje. – disse ele me seguindo até a cozinha e sentando-se a mesa.

- Achei interessante.

- O quê?

- Minha casa pegou um bronzeado [1] não reparou? – disse forçando o sarcasmo e abrindo um sorriso enquanto pegava os restos do almoço para esquentar.

- Ahn... Sobre isso, eu tenho uma boa desculpa...

- Se estava tentando disfarçar minha casa para que James se perdesse acho que não vai funcionar. – ele fez uma cara de incrédulo quando terminei de falar, ele achou mesmo que fosse funcionar? – Edward, querido, já passou pela sua cabeça que o James não é um completo tapado?

- Não. – ele disse vindo até mim me ajudar a pegar as coisas de dentro do forno.

- Claro que não. – ele tomou o prato de minha mão e rapidamente, praticamente invisível, ele foi até a mesa e o deixou la, voltando e me carregando até a mesa. – Não que eu me oponha a tal gesto, mas eu sei andar ok?

- Claro, claro. – ele deu meu sorriso torto.

A noite voou, quando sai do banho já era quase dez horas e eu estava mesmo exausta depois de um dia dando aulas. Enrolei meu cabelo na toalha já vestida e abri a porta do quarto e foi a cena mais confortante que havia visto nos últimos dias. Edward estava esperando por mim sentado na cama.

- Como foi seu dia? – disse já tirando a toalha dos cabelos e tacando-a em algum canto do quarto, não me interessava qual, sabia que enquanto dormisse Edward a tiraria dali mesmo.

- Estranho e o seu? – pulei na cama ao seu lado encostando a cabeça em seu colo. Somente no fim do dia eu percebia o quanto estava cansada.

- Comum: crianças de seis anos, matérias inúteis para seus cérebros e passeios com Alice. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos de um jeito delicado. – Mas quer saber de algo?

- Sempre quero saber. – ele disse dando os ombros e colocando minha cabeça no travesseiro fazendo-me ficar de frente a ele.

- Não senti um pingo de saudades daquela vidinha normal. – meus olhos exaustos começavam a se fechar.

- Estou apostando nisso. – ele disse colando seus lábios nos meus, foi tudo o que precisei para fechar os olhos e dormir.

Após fechar os olhos não houve sons, imagens, cenas, movimentos, absolutamente nada. E isso era extremamente confortável. Edward preservava o silêncio e estava sempre ao meu lado. Não havia preocupações ali.

Não havia, claro, até eu sentir algo incomum. Algo estava pressionado contra meu pescoço, algo não agradável, prestes a perfurá-lo. Levei alguns segundos para analisar a situação.

Não era um sonho, era Edward. Ele lutava para não perfurar meu pescoço, caso contrário já estaria sangrando.

- Edward, alguma oposição ao fato de que eu quero esperar dois dias?

**Fim do capítulo dois.**

Quase quatro e meia da manhã! Bom dia gente! Pessoas que esperam as atualizações e algumas a fim de me matar! Como vão todos? Como eu vou? Com sono, insônia, dor de cabeça, dor nas costas e rindo há praticamente três horas, amigos que não param de me fazer rir! E me impedem de escrever! Mas agora eles foram dormir e me deixaram sozinha! E sem vontade de fazer um capitulo maior, que era a intenção. Eu sei que vocês querem me matar por estarem esperando a atualização das outras fics, mas gente eu to mais morta dor que nas aulas! Me chamam pra sair todo dia e quarta agora vai ter jantar de ano novo e meu Deus! Só me deixam ir dormir as oito da manhã e agora tenho que ir lavar a louça, me desculpem MESMO! Então, mais um capitulo de Last Night, demorou, mas saiu né?! Bom, espero muitas reviews! Ok, algumas já ajudam, mas quanto mais, melhor! E mais rápido sai o capitulo!

Espero que gostem, Melanie!

**Respostas:**

**Mayarapongitori: **Obrigada pela primeira review! Já ta gostando? Que bom! A fic demorou séculos, mas ta de volta ok? Espero que goste!

**TyranDF: **Pois é, a Bella precisa aprender a respirar entre um beijo e outro, quem sabe o Eddie não de umas aulinhas pra ela né?! O que custa? [xD] Bem eu adoroo o James, eu acho que já disse isso né? Por isso quero ele nessa fic. Postado, desculpe a demora nas outras fics.

**Fezinha Evans: **Desculpe taaaanta demora pra postar, mas ocorreram alguns problemas! Bem espero que goste.

**Kagome Juju Assis: **Eu demorei um tempão mas ta postado! Espero que continue gostando!

**Tatyperry:** Acabou que demorou sim né? Mas o fato é que chegou! Espero que goste.

**Bella Yo': **Então, eu também to looouca pra fazer o James aparecer! Amo ele! Obrigada pela boa sorte e desculpe a demora.

**Jane Alves: **Eu quis mudar a personalidade de TODOS os personagens. Não quis seguir o livro dessa vez e perseguições também me agradam MUITO! x3 Espero que goste!

**Helena D. Cullen: **Desculpe a demora, terá muito mais em breve!


End file.
